The invention relates to a method for reducing the content of polychlorinated dibenzodioxins and -furans (PCCP/F) in the exhaust gas of chemical high-temperature processes, wherein, at least under the conditions under which the polychlorinated dibenzodioxins and -furans are formed in the processes, the processes include amides of organic acids.
In many thermal processes chlorinated aromatic compounds such as highly toxic dioxins, are formed which are discharged to the environment together with the exhaust gases. They should be removed from the exhaust gases as much as possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,270 discloses a method for reducing the dioxin formation during waste combustion wherein sulfur or sulfur compounds are added as catalyst poisons with nickel. These sulfur compounds however are changed by the method and may adversely affect the complicated reaction process. From U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,722, furthermore, the addition of sulfur-free compounds is known in connection with a waste combustion process, whereby no toxic sulfur dioxide is generated.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method wherein the content of polychlorinated dibenzodioxins and -furans in the exhaust gas of chemical high temperature processes is minimized by the addition of compounds, which, essentially, do not change during the process.